


Children, Behave (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mummy & Daddy of Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Prompt: Jacob et Newt élèvent les bébés occamies ensemble et Newt commence à faire référence à lui-même comme "maman" et Jacob comme "papa". Jacob réalise qu’il s’était accidentellement posé et avait commencé une famille avec Newt, et il est étonnement content de cela.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Children, Behave (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Newt passe les œufs d’Occamy à Jacob qui les dépose avec précaution dans les poches de son manteau. "Tu peux me passer les granulés de Vaudelune ?" demande Jacob, en prenant le paquet rempli de nourriture. Newt le fait sans un mot et avec un sourire. "Merci."

Les Vaudelunes l’entourent alors qu’il étale les granulés, souriant quand leurs grands yeux et leur tête bougent pour les attraper. Au loin, il entend Newt appelé l’Hippogriffe qu’ils on récupéré à Athènes. La pauvre se remettait encore du terrible traitement qu’elle avait subit dans le réseau de trafic qu’ils avaient débouté pendant la majorité des trois derniers mois. Finissant le reste de ses corvées, il se dirige vers Newt.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demande Jacob alors qu’il s’incline. Quand l’Hippogriffe s’abaisse, il s’approche pour la caresser. Passant sa main sur son flanc, il rigole quand elle butte sa tête contre lui. Jacob attend une réponse de Newt seulement pour regarder vers lui et voir Newt en train de bercer Dougal.

"Ça va, ça va," dit-il, ses yeux doux et à moitié fermés alors qu’il rassure le Demiguise. "Maman et Papa sont là, et on ne va rien laisser t’arriver."

Jacob est surpris par cela. Papa ? Il sait que Newt s’appelle Maman quand il parle aux créatures, mais...

Les yeux de Newt sont larges comme ceux d’un Veaudelune quand il lève la tête. Jacob ke voit avaler, et pense, ‘Ah’. Newt l’avait probablement incorporé dans la matière de sa normalité, faisant de la place pour Jacob dans sa réalité folle et spéciale sans même le réaliser.

Jacob se rapproche, tendant les bras vers Dougal. Quand Dougal grimpe et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules, il sourit. "Papa est là," dit-il. Newt cligne des yeux à ses mots. Les joues devenant rouges vives.

Regardant autour de lui, il observe la ménagerie : comment avec la nouvelle connaissance qu’il fait partie de cela, et de comment il en est responsable, il veut être là. Jacob laisse le sentiment chaud de satisfaction et d’assurance l’envahir. "Ouais," soupire-t-il, tendant sa main libre vers Newt qui le regarde avec précaution, "Maman et Papa sont là."

Il retient sa respiration. La laissant s’échapper seulement quand Newt glisse sa main abîmée par le temps dans la sienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
